jujutsu_kaisenfandomcom-20200223-history
Yuji Itadori
|Itadori Yūji}} is the main protagonist of Jujutsu Kaisen. ''He is a first-year at Tokyo Metropolitan Curse Technical College. Appearance Yuji is a muscular teenager with big light brown eyes and light brown spiky hair. After becoming a host for Sukuna, a small line appeared below each of his eyes. Personality Yuji is a fair person who cares greatly for not only his comrades, but anyone he views as people with their own wills, despite how deep or shallow his connection to them is. He cares greatly for the "value of a life" and to this end he will ensure that others receive a "fair death". He is easy to anger in the face of pure cruelty and unfair judgement of other people. Abilities Physical Power Yuji is famous for his superhuman physical abilities, earning him the nickname "Tiger of Middle School" before becoming a shaman. '''Strength': He is able to destroy walls without a problem and can throw a lead ball with enough force to bend a soccer goal. Durability: Yuji's durability surpasses the average shaman - he was still able to fight the special class curse after losing a hand and multiple fingers. Speed and Reflex: He can finish a 50-meter track within 3 seconds. When students from Kyoto School tried to murder him, he was able to dodge the attacks of all five opposing shaman. Curse Power and Techniques His curse power is from the parts of the special class curse Sukuna. Currently, he mainly uses the power to reinforce his punches, increasing their impact. * |Keitei ken}}Chapter 20, Page 8: After Itodori lands a punch on a target, his curse power flows and makes a second impact. * Black Flash (黒閃 Kokusen): A technique that any shaman is capable of using. When a shaman makes an impact of Cursed Power within the span of .000001 seconds of a physical hit, space is distorted and Cursed power flashes black. The power of Kokusen is on average 2.5 times that of a normal hit. Currently, Yuji is capable of using Kokusen four times in a row. And his total black flashes has been 6 times Intelligence Yuji is a curious person, tending to ask many questions to his instructor. He is also good at progressing - being quick at Satoru's Movie Appreciation Training, and realize Aoi Todo's guide quickly. According to Akutami, he is best at cooking among the trio of the First Years. Weapon Mastery Yuji was not trained for weapons, however, due to his physical power and intelligence, he can still master one quickly. * |Tozama}}Chapter 4, Page 2: A charm weapon given by his instructor Satoru Gojo, originally belongs to Maki Zenin, is effective against curses. It was destroyed by a special class curse.Chapter 6, Page 18 Yuji holding the Slaughter Demon.png|Slaughter Demon charm Yuji using Divergent Fist on a curse.png|Yuji's Divergent Fist Trivia *Yuji ranked 1st place in the manga's 1st Character Popularity Poll with 21,735 votes. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Shaman Category:Student Category:Human